


Chaos

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been pranking everyone at the office, so they decide to get him back. Big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

            Gavin had been fucking with everyone for weeks, both in games and out. The old Minecraft shenanigans had returned, and it left everyone feeling incredibly bitter. Why couldn’t the little shit just have his fun and be done with it, instead of dragging everyone in and making bigger problems than were necessary?

            Finally, the other four members of Achievement Hunter had had enough. They were going to get him back, if it killed them. They spent weeks planning out exactly what they were going to do. If Gavin wasn’t scared off of annoying the shit out of them, Geoff swore up and down he’d retire right then and there.

            The day came. Ryan started it off by flinging a piece of wet bread onto Gavin’s desk. It wasn’t truly horrifying, but it _did_ cause the Brit to go racing away, retching as he ran into the hallway.

            Michael met him in the corridor. He tried to look as intimidating as possible as he ran toward Gavin. Predictably, Gavin panicked and ran outside. Michael couldn’t resist a little giggle after Gavin was out of earshot; it had been _incredibly_ funny to see the look of panic flash across Gavin’s face.

            Jack was waiting outside to scare him, somewhere further in the parking lot, but he would never get a chance. As Gavin leaned over to retch, and potentially vomit, Jack saw a car come barreling through the lot. It wasn’t a familiar car, meaning someone was just using the lot to turn around. However, they took their turn way too fast.

Jack yelled for Gavin to get out of the way, but it was too little too late. The sickening thud sounded across the parking lot. The driver swore and sped off, leaving a very angry Jack and Geoff to try and aid Gavin. It looked _bad_. If they had to guess, it was mostly internal. The bleeding was just coming from Gavin’s mouth.

They called for Michael and Ryan before Jack knelt down to comfort Gavin. He was making soft, quiet gurgling sounds. Jack had to admit he’d never been so scared for the younger man. Geoff was yelling at the dispatcher to get an ambulance, alternatively providing helpful information and screaming about how he’d like to ruin the face of whoever the fuck hit Gavin.

Ryan looked solemn as the ambulance arrived, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder. Who would have thought that a prank could go so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos theory is something that's always interested me; I tried to capture it here a little bit. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
